Kai Doesn't Do Valentine's Day
by dragonfairy16
Summary: Kai doesn't do Valentine's Day but Rei reminds him that a certain bluenett does. Kai's in trouble now. Late Valentine's Day story


**So here's a little Valentine's Day story for all you beyblade fans out there**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine it belongs to Takao Aoki and I think Valentine's Day belongs to the Hallmark greeting company.**

Kai Doesn't Do Valentine's Day

Kai sat on the park bench scrubbing Dranzer furiously. He couldn't understand why no one has shown up for today's practice when the beyblade championships was only a few weeks away. He stopped and sat back with a sigh letting the cool air hit his face. February was one of his favorite months giving him the weather that reminded him of home without the below freezing temperatures that could give him frost bite.

"What…are you doing," Kai heard from the side of his head and opened one eye to see Rei standing over him in a winter blue jacket.

"I'm waiting for all of you to get here to start practice," Kai said sitting up in his own light purple jacket.

"Kai its Valentine's day no one is going to be here for practice," Rei said in a matter- of- fact tone. Kai then realized that the Neko had a dozen roses in his hand. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Tyson?"

"I…I don't do Valentine's Day," Kai said in his usual monotone voice. Rei looked at him like he grew another head.

"Does Tyson know?" Rei asked.

"Of course Tyson knows," Kai said back.

"Then why isn't he here," Rei answered back.

"Because he's Tyson and he's always late."

"Whatever you say Kai," Rei laughed and walked away.

Kai got up and began to walk back to his own home. Valentine's Day was just a stupid holiday created by the card company. He wasn't about to indulge in the commercialize holiday and spend money on flowers, jewelry, and expensive chocolates.

Kai stopped walking as a girl giggling on boy's arm past him on the sidewalk. Kai smacked himself on the head. He might not buy into all this Valentine crap but that doesn't mean his boyfriend wasn't. Tyson would never say no to a box of chocolates or a gift so why wouldn't he love the holiday dedicated to him getting just that.

"Damn it all," the Russian cursed and ran to the nearest drug store. He groaned at the pitiful site of cards. There were barely any Valentine day cards and those that were left were just plain awful. Why was he doing this again? He walked over to the chocolates and was met with the same situation. Those that were left had chocolate stolen out of them or were a pitiful site.

"Kai?" The Russian heard and turned to Hilary who was dressed in a work uniform and name tag. "Are you seriously just getting Tyson things today?"

"Yes do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Hilary said halfheartedly. Kai just rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you need my help?" Hilary asked.

"No," Kai said. Hilary glared at him for what seemed like hours. Hilary was the only person that could make Kai sweat. "Ok fine maybe I do."

"Well unfortunately we don't really have anything left that I think Tyson would appreciate but..." Hilary said making Kai regret asking for help. "I have a card that I was going to give my dad after work. If you want I can give it to you."

"That would be great Hilary," Kai said.

"It's not going to be free though."

Kai sighed. "What do I need to do?"

"Hilary placed her hand on her chin. "Well I have trying to get Tyson to dress better. You need to help me get him to change his close into something more appropriate than those stupid yellow t-shirts."

Kai could leave right now and tell Hillary to eat it. He knew how long the girl has been trying to get Tyson into something nicer and Tyson tried everything in his power to make sure he wore nothing but t-shirts, jeans, and that red and blue hat. He really didn't want to be a part of that mess.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly and waited for Hilary to go into the back and come back out with a card covered in flowers and fillies. Kai took the card with a face of discuss at all the red but took it none the least. He left the store in a worse mood then when he went in...If that was possible.

Next up was dinner plans. He made his way to a coffee shop and took a seat in the corner with his black coffee. He took out his cellphone and called a fancy French restaurant.

"Hello L'Adour can I help you," a woman said on the phone.

"Yeah hi I would like to make a reservation for two tonight," Kai said taking a sip of his coffee. The woman 'ummmed' on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir," she said hesitantly. "We are all booked for tonight. It is Valentine's Day." Kai groaned and asked for the manager. When the man came on Kai was already feeling himself getting antsy.

"This is Hiwatari and I would like a reservation for tonight," he said.

"Oh Hiwatari-san," the man said. While Kai sometimes hated having the Hiwatari name for certain reasons, he could definitely be glad for its influence. "I'm sorry but we really can't sit you tonight. We are booked solid. We can sit you for a private table tomorrow night though," the man said.

"No it's fine," Kai growled and hung up on the man. It was the same with all the other restaurants, all booked until Timbuktu. Kai thought about the face that Tyson would give him when he found that there was nothing for him to eat. Kai was getting desperate and when you're desperate you do things that he wouldn't normally do. He picked up the phone.

"Bonjour Oliver speaking," the Majestic Blader said on his side of the line.

"Oliver its Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh Hiwatari how nice to hear from you, what can I do for you?" the French boy said.

"I heard you have a restaurant in town. You wouldn't happen to have an opening tonight would you?" Kai asked.

"I might be able to squeeze you in…if you can help me with something in exchange."

Kai groaned but agreed. "What do you want?"

"I am having a charity event next month in Paris. If you stop by…"

"Fine, just get a table set up around seven," Kai said and hung up quickly. He proceeded to make a list of the other things he needed:

Flowers, jewelry, chocolates, he needed to go all out and he only had a few hours to get everything done.

That night Kai walked up to the dojo in a nice suit under his jacket. He rang the doorbell and after a couple of minutes Tyson in his pajama pants and blue t-shirt opened the door.

"Kai what are you doing here?" Tyson asked innocently.

"I thought we were going to go out for dinner?" Kai said as he looked at the state Tyson was dressed in.

"We were…oh man I'm sorry did you tell me that because I don't remember that."

Kai's face dropped. "I would have thought you would be stoked for Valentine's Day and be ready for whatever we do tonight."

"Why would I think we would be doing something for Valentines' Day? You hate Valentine's Day."

"But you weren't at practice so I thought you were getting ready and…"

Tyson laughed. "Dude I just accidently overslept. I didn't think anyone else would show up and that you would want the day to yourself so I just stayed home."

For the first time Kai actually felt like crying, He had to help Hilary with getting Tyson dressed, go to Oliver's little charity event, help the Saint Shields build a beydish for them to practice with since Mariam gave him a silver bracelet with a dragon on it, spare with Romero for the flowers and drive Gary to his favorite restaurant for a box a chocolates and it was all because of….

"Hey guys," Kai heard Rei's voice and turned around as Rei and Max came up behind them.

"Just thought we stop by before heading out to dinner," Max said. A sweat drop appeared on his head when he looked over at Kai. The Russian was seething from head to toe and his aim was directly at the Neko.

"Konnnnn," Kai hissed. "I'm going to kill you."

"I think it's time for me to go on a small run," Rei yelled as he ran down the pathway with Kai on his heels.

And from that point on everyone knew that Kai doesn't do Valentine's Day

**So that was my sad attempt at some sort of humor. I know not very good but it felt good to write something light hearted after all the depressing angst that I've been pulling on FF.**

**Review Kindly Onegai. **


End file.
